choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodbound: Dark Solstice Choices
This page contains the choices in Bloodbound: Dark Solstice and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Finished Book 1) * Import now! (Go to Choice 8) * Play without importing. (Skip Choice 8) If you haven't finished Book 1, you'll be automatically taken to Choice 2. Choice 2 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 3 (Hair) * Chic Bangs (�� 15) * Long Braids (�� 15) * Balayage Waves (�� 15) * Long Bob * Short Curls * Curly Bun Choice 4 (Outfit) * Polished Professional (�� 25) * Timeless Stripes (�� 20) * Basic Blazer * Breezy Ruffles Choice 5 * It's perfect. * Let's try something else. (Go to Choice 2) Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your name? Default name is "Amy". Choice 7 (Adrian) * Option 1 * Option 2 * Option 3 Choice 8 * Yes. (Go to Choice 2, Skip Choice 7) * No. You only get Choices 7 and 8 if you play without importing. Chapter One:'' 'Twas The Night Before Solstice'' Choices Choice 1 * Awful. (No effect) * Perfect. (No effect) Choice 2 * Kiss Adrian. (No effect) * Kiss Lily. (No effect) * Kiss Jax. (No effect) * Kiss Kamilah. (No effect) * Get down to business. (No effect) Choice 3 * Is something wrong? (No effect) * Good news, I hope. (No effect) * The whole Council? (No effect) Choice 4 * Pretty funny. (No effect) * Just insulting. (No effect) Choice 5 * You're out of line, Priya. (No effect) * He has a right to speak. (No effect) Choice 6 * Terrifying. (No effect) * So sweet! (No effect) Choice 7 * Is that really necessary? (No effect) * Of course! (No effect) Choice 8 * Are they expecting us? (No effect) * This is too ritzy. (No effect) Choice 9 * Japanese whiskey. (No effect) * Single malt Scotch. (No effect) * American rye whiskey. (No effect) Choice 10 * Take it. (�� 12) * Leave it (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * A sword? ( ) Choice 11 * A fire hazard. (No effect) * A lot of work to light. (No effect) Choice 12 * It's pretty! (No effect) Choice 13 * That sounds lovely. (�� 15) * I'll pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Adrian. (No effect) * Lily. (No effect) * Jax. (No effect) * Kamilah. (No effect) " " Choice 14 * Take his hand. (No effect) * Wait for him to go on. (No effect) Choice 15 * I'm not taking no for an answer! (�� 20) * If you want to talk, let me know. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Lights! (No effect) * Food! (No effect) * Presents! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Hand him the cup. (No effect) * Kiss him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Challenge him honorably to a snowball fight. (No effect) * Strike first! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Kiss him. (No effect) * Hug him. (No effect) " " Choice 16 * Scream! (No effect) Chapter Two: He Knows When You're Awake Choices Choice 1 * Lean into Jax. (No effect) * Hold Lily's hand. (No effect) * Take a step back. (No effect) Choice 2 * This is serious, Lily. (No effect) * She's just breaking the tension. (No effect) * Lily has a point. (No effect) Choice 3 * Jax. (No effect) * Kamilah. (No effect) Choice 4 * Pick it up. (�� 18) ( ) * Leave it. (No effect) Choice 5 * What's wrong? (No effect) * You're being rude. (No effect) Choice 6 * You know what this guy is? (No effect) * That place is special? (No effect) Choice 7 * Hang out for a while. (�� 15) * Get going. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * He's famous. (No effect) * You're his hero. (No effect) * It's his birthday. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Fruity. (No effect) * Creamy. (No effect) * Spicy. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * How old are you? (No effect) * What do you eat? (No effect) * Are you ALL stone? Like... down there? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Boring. (No effect) * Thrilling. (No effect) * Hot. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Adrian's arm. (No effect) * Lily's hand. (No effect) * No one. (No effect) Choice 8 * Excited. (No effect) * Scared. (No effect) Choice 9 * Invite Kamilah to my place. (�� 20) * Say goodnight. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Love, of course. (No effect) * All the extra bourbon. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Snowman. (No effect) * Candy cane. (No effect) * Cute vampire. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Kiss her. (No effect) * Change the subject. (No effect) Choice 10 * Don't say that! (No effect) * How could any of this be your fault? (No effect) Choice 11 * Warn them politely. (No effect) * Warn them angrily. (No effect) Chapter Three: Silent Night, Unholy Night. Choices Choice 1 * What's safer than a castle? (No effect) * You're right. (No effect) Choice 2 * They were friends. (No effect) * They were like family. (No effect) Choice 3 * You and me both. (No effect) * You'd miss the city. (No effect) Choice 4 * Holiday Cheer (�� 25) (No effect) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 5 * Tell Kamilah. (No effect) * Confront him. (No effect) * Casually trip him. (No effect) Choice 6 * Pick it up. (�� 18) ( ) * Leave it. (No effect) Choice 7 * Jax (No effect) * Lily (No effect) * Kamilah (No effect) * Adrian (No effect) Choice 8 * Hell yeah! (�� 16) * I have to pass... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * You look badass. (No effect) * You look hot as hell. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Join Lily. (No effect) * Get her off the bed. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Useful. (No effect) * Sexy. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Kiss her. (No effect) * Step away. (No effect) Choice 9 * Distract Lester. (No effect) * Throw Lester's hat in the fire. (No effect) Choice 10 * In a heartbeat. (�� 20) * I shouldn't... (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Give them time. (No effect) * Make them see you as one of them. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * And brave. (No effect) * And gorgeous. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * A beautiful stag! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Going snow tubing. (No effect) * Building snow forts. (No effect) * Snowball fights, duh. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * A royal announcement. (No effect) * A kiss. (No effect) Chapter Four: And To All An Endless Night Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Duck! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Run! (No effect) If the timer ends, you stand there, frozen in shock and fear then Priya saves you. (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * Hit it with a tray! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Jam a chair in its mouth! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you search for a weapon but the monster crashes into you. (No effect) Choice 3 This is a timed choice. * The air! (No effect) * The tablecloth! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * His hand! (No effect, Adrian pulls his hand away in time) If the timer ends, the monster knocks you out of the way before you can bring down your ax. (No effect) Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Catch the hilt! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Catch the blade! (No effect) If the timer ends and you got 2 correct already the dagger lands in your hands, otherwise you're too stunned to reach for it. (No effect) If you get less than 2 correct, you'll die and restart from a checkpoint before Choice 1. Choice 5 * It's a Solstice miracle! (No effect) * We should do this every day. (No effect) Choice 6 * Adrian. (No effect) * Kamilah. (No effect) * Jax. (No effect) * Lily (No effect) You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. Diamond Choice 1 (Life Blessing) * Kamilah (No effect) * Adrian (No effect) * Jax (No effect) * Lily (No effect) Choice 7 * Pick it up. (�� 18) ( ) * Leave it alone. (No effect) Choice 8 * Adrian. (�� 30) * Kamilah. (�� 30) * Jax. (�� 30) * Lily. (�� 30) * No one. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Adrian) * You to take charge. (No effect) * To be in control. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Adrian) * Of course. (No effect) * Do you trust me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Adrian) * Just this. (No effect) * Everything. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Kamilah) * Take me. (No effect) * Lie down. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Kamilah) * I trust you, Kamilah. (No effect) * Not if it scares you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Kamilah) * To feed. (No effect) * Just like this. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Jax) * Good idea. (No effect) * Why wait? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Jax) * Just like this. (No effect) * I liked it on top. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Jax) * Offer him blood. (No effect) * Kiss him goodnight. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Lily) * Let her take the lead. (No effect) * Take control. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Lily) * I trust you. (No effect) * Don't control it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Lily) * Sometimes. (No effect) * Never. (No effect) You have reached the end of Bloodbound: Dark Solstice. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Bloodbound